War of the Worlds
by TheDogzLife
Summary: The earth is under attack from a monster intent on creating destruction - and the only hope is for the countries to stop it. The nations must work together to defeat this foe, or the world is doomed.


**And then I started writing a Hetalia fanfic and the world was doomed. What am I doing man.**

**Soooo I came up with the idea for this a while ago, the main antagonist changed back and forth multiple times, the title of this fic is also kind of a clue. Also the general idea might sound a bit like Paint It, White! buuut Imma try and make it as original as possible...**

**The main characters of this will probably be the axis and allies, but I'll try and cram in as many other characters as possible~ Just any from season 4 might not appear for a while because I don't know much about them and s4 doesn't come out here until December 10 TT-TT**

**Also as these guys are countries, they have the ability to travel around the world very quickly. There's no other explanation for it ok xD**

**But oh gosh this first chapter is painfully short... but somebody is already in mortal danger so WE'RE GETTIN RIGHT ON IN THERE HMM.**

* * *

"Germany! Germany, HELP ME!"

"Huh?" the blonde looked around just as a red-haired Italian crashed into him. The sheer impact knocked him to the ground and he lifted his head, spitting out grass.

"I'M NOT GERMANY YOU BLOODY TWIT!"

"Wah! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" Italy wailed, jumping back about three metres and waving a white flag he'd conjured from somewhere.

"Honestly, I don't know how you could mistake me for Germany," England muttered, picking himself up off the floor. "He's much more… more… well… anyway." He stopped to clear his throat. "Run along and find that potato-eater then."

"B-but it's an international emergency!" Italy cried, waving the flag even faster.

"What's that about an international emergency, dude?" America shouted, suddenly appearing beside them.

"Ah! Where the heck did you come from!?" England cried, glancing around the empty open field.

"If there's an international emergency then leave it to me because I'm the hero! Ha-ha!" the American cheered, holding up one arm like superman.

"Oh, please," England sighed. "Like you'd know anything about dealing with an international emergency."

"Guys! Help!" Italy whimpered.

"Of _course_ I'd know how to deal with an emergency! I am the hero after all, dude! The hero saves everyone!"

"Guys…" Veneziano trailed off. He let out a quiet sigh. England and America were no help. He needed to find Germany. _Germany will definitely be able to help…!_

"Yes, of _course_ you're the hero," England said sarcastically. "Don't ask me for help the next time you're in an economic crisis. Anyway, Italy, what was this international emergency you were talking abou—"

The Italian was gone.

"Dude, Italy was here?"

"No, I was talking to the grass before you arrived." England rolled his eyes.

"Huh. Dude, you need serious help."

"I was being sarcastic, you idiot!" Britain snapped. "He was saying something about an emergency. Do you think there really is something going on or has he just run out of tomato sauce for his pasta again…"

"Hmm. Why, do you think we should have listened to him?"

England slapped a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "Let's find out where he went."

* * *

"Prussia, you asked me for some bread just so you could _feed the birds_!?" Germany watched his older brother with disbelief.

"Ya? What, you want the birds to starve to death? Don't be so heartless, West!"

Germany rolled his eyes and sighed. "They're birds; they're perfectly able of feeding themselves."

"You Europeans are so confusing," China commented, before throwing a piece of bamboo across the grass. "Here you go panda!"

"Why is there a panda in my garden…?" Germany muttered, even more confused.

"Germanyyyyyy!"

He let out a long sigh and glanced around. "What is it now, Ita—"

All the breath was drawn out of him as Veneziano came cannoning into him. Luckily Germany had more experience of this situation than England had and he wasn't knocked over.

"Germany, help—!" Italy wailed, hugging him.

Germany hesitated for a moment as he heard Prussia's obnoxious laughter at Italy hugging him and the confused look on China's face. Then he sighed. "What is it _now_, Italy?"

"Europeans are still confusing," China murmured.

Prussia was still laughing until he realised he was scaring the birds away and stopped. "Wait, is Italy crying?"

"He does that," Germany grumbled. "Italy, I thought you were with Japan."

"I-I…" Italy started, trailing off. A moment later he started crying again. "It was terrible! There was this big scary robot thing and… and…!"

"For the last time, Italy, nightmares aren't real. When you wake up whatever it was isn't really happening."

"I wasn't sleeping!" Italy wailed. "I was with Japan and… and this giant monster attacked us and… and he told… told me to run away… I wanted to stay and help but it was too scary…!"

"I didn't understand a word of that," Prussia muttered.

"Japan is still fighting the monster?" Germany blinked. He wouldn't have put it past Italy to be over-reacting about a dog or something of the sort. Yet if Japan had actually told him to run…

"Where are they now?" China demanded.

Italy glanced around at last, looking somewhat surprised. "At Japan's place…"

Without a word, China disappeared into Germany's house.

"Wha—hey! What are you doing?" he shouted.

A moment later the Asian was back again, carrying a wok and a ladle.

"We have to go help Japan!"


End file.
